


Crossing the Streams

by CycloneRachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, also i just wanted an excuse for the legends to meet the legion, and for sara to comment on their name, but things are vague just because, not completely sure when in legends this would take place, post-SG season 3?, probably after that season 3 too, so this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, in which Sara Lance is introduced to another Legion. Except this one is a lot less murder-y than the previous one she knew.





	Crossing the Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Sara definitely didn’t expect to come across another ship in the timestream, while her own was stationed in it. Never mind one that was _stuck_ there, and practically put her own Waverider to shame with its design.

“Hello?” she said, after communications had been established. “Anyone home?”

“Yes.” A bearded man, not much older than Sara, answered on the screen above her. Standing behind him were two others, a woman in a leather uniform, black and dark pink, and a man who was literally blue, wearing a dark blue uniform. “We call ourselves the Legion-“

“Sorry.” Sara cut him off, grimacing. “We don’t really have a great history with Legions.”

Thankfully, nobody asked her to elaborate. She might not have been able to continue without ranting, or possibly crying, if they had.

“Would you prefer if we called ourselves the Legion of Superheroes?” the woman answered, looking at her with confidence.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Keep talking…”

“We were attempting to return to the 31st century, after leaving it by mistake on an earlier mission.” The blue man continued, gesturing with slightly shaking hands. “But we accidentally traveled through another disruption, a ‘wormhole’ of sorts, and have unfortunately found ourselves somewhere completely unfamiliar.”

“Basically, we need your help. The universe, in our future, is in grave danger. There may not even be a future for us to go back to…”

“We’ve been there. Fixed that, more than once.” Sara answered, nonchalantly. _Conveniently forgot to mention that you broke time last year, Lance._ She thought. But she’d let them find that out when they knew each other better. “Can probably help there, if you don’t mind a few screw-ups along the way. Anything else you want to tell me?”

They exchanged looks, and the blue man spoke up.

“We are friends of Supergirl, and from the universe wherein she also resides- Earth-38, she called it. If that counts for anything here.”

Sara’s eyes widened, and she smiled warmly at the three. Given the kinds of things she’d gotten into on a daily basis, she wouldn’t have entirely put that out of the realm of possibility, even though, again, she wasn’t expecting it from her new guests.

“Well, why didn’t you just lead with that?” she asked.

Soon, a bridge was set up, and the new visitors boarded. Already Sara noticed that the blue man was intently examining the inside of the ship, even though he’d barely seen any of it.

“Welcome aboard, um-“

Sara realized that she didn’t know their names.

“Mon-El of Daxam, Imra of Titan, and Querl of Colu.” The bearded man said, gesturing to himself, the woman, and the blue man in turn. “Or, if you prefer, Valor, Saturn Girl, and Brainiac 5.”

“You’re all aliens, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you are.” Sara thought of Kara, and how nobody thought she was an alien on first glance. She guessed that human-looking aliens were common- well, mostly, given Querl- in Kara’s universe. And that some of them even looked more attractive than humans.

(secretly, truthfully, she just really hoped Imra was single. Not that she’d be upset if she wasn’t, but… it would be nice.)

“…Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Not at all. I’m Captain Sara Lance, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I hope.”

Sara looked at Querl again, remembering how he spoke before they’d formally been introduced. “I bet Ray and Gideon are gonna have a _field day_ talking to you.”

“E-excuse me?”

“You’ll see.”

She smiled at the confused look on his face, before leading them further into the Waverider.

“It’s too bad Rip isn’t here, he’s from the future too… although not nearly as far ahead as you guys. And from this universe, obviously.”

The other 3 had no idea how to respond, only going along with what she said. When they arrived in the central area of the ship, it was to stares, from a number of people they guessed were Sara’s crew.

“Hey, Legends!” she said brightly, addressing them as a collective. “We got some company.”


End file.
